Gossip
by Sapphire1112
Summary: One shot. Noel has another bright idea... I do not own the characters. Strachamp.


"I've set up a new forum called ' _Odd hospital one-night stand_ _s'._ " Noel announced – only to be met with much groaning and 'Not _again!_ ' complaints from his colleagues."Oh, come on, guys! - it'll be _fun._ " He grumbled. "I've got lily and Iain, Sam and Dylan..."

"You do realise that 'dating' couples and marriages don't _count_ as one-night stands, Noel?" Alicia interrupted – causing Louise to go into a fit of giggles. Obviously, Noel's latest 'bright idea' was a none-starter!

"No – wait!" Noel protested. "Their _still_ 'odd' couples! - and I haven't mentioned the _best_ one-night stand yet...!"

Louise sighed. "Come on then, Noel...we're _waiting_ for the _revelation_ _!_ "

He grinned broadly. " _Mrs Beauchamp and Sam Strachan!_ " He was met by a shocked silence. Meanwhile, the latter looked up from his paperwork. Clearly, Noel had _forgotten_ he was there. "Come on – I mean they _must_ have done ' _it'_ – they have a daughter!" Noel shook his head. "I mean – it's _weird_ to think of them together – she's so _cold_ and it's hard to imagine her with _him_...they _must_ have been _drunk_!"

" _She''s not cold!_ " Sam snapped – unable to stop himself - and alerting Noel to the fact that he had overheard everything. " _You_ _just don't understand her!_ "

Noel looked startled. "I'm sorry, Sam, I..."

He stopped upon hearing someone clearing their throat loudly behind him. Noel spun around to see no other than Connie herself – clearly irritated at finding herself the subject of gossip'. _She_ had also heard every word – Noel had well and truly been caught out.

"I'm glad to hear that you _understand_ the basics of human reproduction, Noel." Connie remarked, icily.

"Sorry Mrs Beauchamp." Noel muttered, "I didn't realise you were there..."

" _Clearly!_ " She retorted, giving him one of her famous looks. Sam sniggered as she continued dryly, "For your information – not that it's _any_ of your business, Mr Strachan and I had a relationship for a number of months _before_ our daughter came along and we _certainly_ weren't drunk _all_ that time!"

Sam let out a breath in surprise at her admission. She caught his eye and smirked slightly. _She loved it when she did something he wasn't expecting._ " _It wasn't a one-night stand!_ " she continued to the open-mouthed colleagues in front of her. "So, _if you don't mind,_ you can all go back to work – instead of idly gossiping about my love life."

"Yes, Mrs Beauchamp." They all muttered shamefully, as they tripped over each other in their anxiety to get back to work – the kind of chaos that _only_ Connie Beauchamp could cause.

"...and Noel?" Connie added sharply. " _Kindly delete that forum you've just set up!_ "

"Yes Mrs Beauchamp!" He answered hastily.

She turned to leave when Sam caught her arm. "Connie, can I have a word please – it's about Grace."

"Mm-hm" she nodded. "My office."

They stopped outside her office and she let him in before following and shutting the door. "Well...?" she started, but before she knew what was happening, Sam had pushed her gently against the door and closed the gap between them.

It caught her totally off-guard – because he was kissing her _so_ breathlessly, and instead of her normal, quick reaction – which was _usually_ to slap him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back in the same 'breathless' kind of fashion.

Breaking apart, she leaned back against the door. " _Wow!_ Ok...so, what was _that_ all about? - I thought you wanted to talk about Grace?!"

"Sorry!" he smirked, delighted that he'd caught her unawares. "Couldn't help it! - I didn't expect you to tell them all that stuff about _us_!"

"Mm-hm." She answered, smirking herself _solely_ from the delight of shocking him. "I noticed that you stood up for me out there - which _I wasn't expecting_ either – so I guess we're even on that one!...I did appreciate it though – so thank you!"

"Wow – I _actually_ got a thank you!" He chuckled.

"Hey, it's _not too late_ for the slap you were expecting when you kissed me!" She retorted, lightly swotting his arm off her.

Sam gave a snort. "Come on, then Beauchamp! - _let's have it!_ "

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away.

As she went to open the door, he added softly, " _Con?_ "

"Mm-hm?"

"Grace and I are going to the cinema tonight – do you want to come?"

"I'd like that, Sam." She smiled. "So...maybe we don't _hate each other_ as much as we thought?"

Sam grinned. "I guess not! - and I don't think we're _'odd_ ' together at all!" He saw her flexing her fingers and smirked. " _Whoa! Ok, Con!_ \- _I'm going!_ "


End file.
